iMake A Move
by Little-Angry-Kitten
Summary: Set after iOMG. My take of what happened after the episode ended.


**A/N: Ok lets face it my first story sucked. I wasn't really** **satisfied** **with it** **so I did ****some editing and added a few things. The story is set after "iOMG" but does not follow "iLost my mind". **_**As much as I'd love to own Icarly and the characters, they actually belong to Nickelodeon ...**_**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>"iMake A Move"<strong>

How the hell did she end up like this? It was not meant for her to fall in love. She had planed her life fine. She would finish school and then go to college. Get the hell out of here. The only people she would keep contact with would be Carly and Spencer. No one else mattered. She would live the life she had planned for herself. She would not end up like her mother. Sam refused to let herself depend on a man.

But no, that stupid dork had to go on and ruin her plans. Truth be told, Sam stopped a long time ago annoying Freddie just for fun. She didn't know how but through the years the "hate" turned into something more for her. She blamed teenage hormones. And it's not like Freddie was unattractive, yes he was a little awkward with girls but he had turned into one fine man. If you could call him that.

She re-played in her head what happened outside of school many times the past three days. How could she be so stupid? How could she let her guard down so easily? Turning the volume up on her iPod the music streamed through her headphones. Sam let herself get lost in the song. As soon as she closed her eyes scenes of what happened flashed through her mind once again.

X~~~~~~~X

_She was sitting on the doorstep outside school, thinking about what Carly said. "Go for it…Make a move". Make a move. It was easier said than done. Men are insensitive creatures. They don't care if you love them, they will take what they want and then leave. Look at her mother, she loved her father but when he learned she was pregnant he disappeared from her life. Basically what Carly told her was to hand her heart to Freddie. _

_Ok, technically she thought they were talking about Brad. _

"_Yo-Yo." Sam didn't look up from her lap. "Carly sent you to find me?" She asked him. Freddie moved a few feet away from her to lean against the wall. _

"_Nope"._

"_Oh so you don't know we had a little argument?" He didn't expect something different. That was the way Sam was, when she had to talk about feelings she would put her guard up._

"_She told me about your little argument. I just said she didn't send me to find you." He looked at her, his eyes scanning her face for any sign of what she felt. Somehow she looked different, but maybe that was just him._

"_Good." It wouldn't be easy, it was always that way with her and that was the reason he was in love with this girl. But that was a secret no one would know. Sam was an incredible person under all the fake façade she showed to the others. When she wanted she was sweet and nice. _

_There was one time a couple of months before they were getting back to Bushwell Plaza from the Groovy Smoothie and they found a puppy someone had left in the street. The puppy was cold and hungry; she took it in her hands and put it inside her jacket to keep it warm. When they got to Carly's apartment she didn't let anyone get near the little pooch. _

_Sam took care of him the whole three days he stayed with the Shays. She even named him. She called him Fredward just to piss of Freddie but that had the exact opposite effect. Freddie loved the idea and so did the puppy. Eventually they found a nice home through iCarly and soon they had to let little guy go. _

_He found her on their fire escape after they gave the puppy to the little girl who adopted it. That was the first time Freddie Benson saw Samantha Puckett cry. And that was the first time Samantha Puckett let someone else -except Carly of course- hold and comfort her._

"_But Carly is right." She growled but he continued anyway. "Growl all you want." Sam looked up at him._

"_Can't you just leave it the way it is Benson? I don't care what your stupid Pear-Pad app said about me being in love. I'm not in to Brad like that." Freddie pushed away from the wall and took a few steps closer to her._

"_Lately every time Brad and I do something together you want to come and hang out with us." Was he so stupid? Why couldn't he see between the lines? She didn't care for Brad. Not the way they thought anyway. She hung out with them only to be closer to him._

"_And that means I'm in love with him?" She exclaimed._

"_Well you hate me." He shot back. _

"_I didn't say I hate you." She muttered and he looked at her like she was crazy._

"_Yes you have." He raised his voice. "Like nine hundred times. I still have the birthday card you gave me that says "Happy Birthday I hate you, hate Sam". All she wanted that moment was for him to leave. She didn't want to talk about her feelings, especially not with him. _

"_Just leave." She motioned to the door. "Fine I'll leave." Thank god! She thought. "Bye." She bit back with venom._

_Freddie turned to leave but something inside him stopped him. He wouldn't give up so easy she deserved to be happy and if that was with Brad so let it be. "But before I go-" Sam shot up from her seat on the steps. "That's it! Get out of here, before I do a double fist dance on your face!" It wouldn't be the first time she was threatening him, but he wasn't scared. He put up with her for four years for Christ's Sake._

"_You can threat your double fist dancing all you want but Carly is still right."_

_Freddie took a deep breath and did what every other good friend would have done, even if that meant that he would lose the one he loved. "Look I know it's scary for you to put your feelings out there, because you never know if the person you like will like you back, everyone feels that way. But you never know what might happen if you never-"_

_He didn't get the chance to say what he wanted because two warm lips touched his._

_Sam was looking at him. He was so cute trying to be a helpful friend, but she wanted more than just his friendship. Suddenly Carly's words came back to her again._

"_Go for it…Make a move…"._

_And just like that her lips connected with his. The kiss lasted only about 20 seconds but it was perfect, like the first time. Sam pulled away and looked at him. "Sorry." She whispered. He was at loss for words. Could it be he was the one she was in love with?_

"_It's cool." _

_She__ didn__'__t __give __him__ time __to __react.__In __mere __seconds __she __was __running __away __from __him,__from __Carly and once again running away from all her problems._

X~~~~~~X

Now three days later she had sent a brief e-mail to Carly explaining what happened and asking her to not pressure her to tell more on the subject. She would talk when she was ready. Strangely her best friend respected her wishes and didn't ask more.

She locked herself in her room and wouldn't open the door to anyone. Only Frothy was allowed in as he wouldn't leave his mistress's side when she was so depressed. He was currently lying beside her purring contentedly as she stoked his fur. It helped her calm down to have the weird feline seated with her.

Suddenly Frothy tensed and she opened her eyes only to see Freddie leaning against her doorframe looking at her. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. _Don__'__t__ panic.__Just__ don__'__t __panic_, she thought.

Freddie walked over and sat at the end of her bed. Frothy was now hissing at him, as if sensing his mistress' distress. "We need to talk you know." Freddie was first to break the silence. "About what happened at school I mean." He added.

Removing her headphones Sam shook her head her eyes still closed. "There is nothing to say. It was simply a mistake." She murmured bitterly. "You can go back to your life. You can keep chasing after Carly and planning your perfect life."

"Seriously Puckett you are going to pull this shit on me?" She looked a little shocked, Freddie never cursed. "You know it's been years that I haven't liked Carly that way. In fact, she was the one that insisted I come here."

"Of course! You always do what your precious Carly tells you." She could feel the jealousy spread over her, burning her slowly like a fire. She knew there was nothing between her two best friends but still old habits died hard. "Please leave." She put her headphones back on and turned her back to him, surely he would never go against her.

Freddie looked down at the one girl that could frustrate him to no end. Sam was always so stubborn but he would be damned if he let her leave him without a fight. He leaned over so he could look into her eyes taking her by surprise in the process.

"What ar-" But she was cut off as his lips collided with hers one more time. The kiss was slow and passionate and Freddie poured everything he felt about her in to it. Sam did exactly the same and kissed him like her life depended on it; threading her fingers through his hair bringing him closer to her body.

When they pulled away they were a mess of tangled lips and panting breaths as their foreheads touched.

"I love you Princess." He whispered kissing her lips softly and lying beside her pulling her in his arms.

"I love you too." She whispered and buried her head in the crook of his neck, ready to settle in to a finally peaceful sleep.

Neither of them noticed the feline who looked at them curiously. After a few moments Frothy limped towards where the couple was sleeping and settled himself between them. What could he say, after all opposites attract. It was bound to happen.

**~The End**~

* * *

><p><strong>AN: That was better right?**


End file.
